


I am glad he couldn’t keep it in his pants

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Steve waddled to the refrigerator "I want her out !" He shoutedEveryone sighed, she was a month overdue now. Tony was so worried that he was ready to experiment her out but. Overprotective, mother hen AKA Bucky Barnes neck choked him, slammed him against the door and said "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."Tony never even uttered the word ‘experiment’ ever since"It's alright, she'll come out" Nat tried to soothe the soldier down, keyword: tried"You are not the one who's a pregnant super soldier!" He snappedIf looks could kill ? Natasha Romanoff would be six feet under
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 14





	I am glad he couldn’t keep it in his pants

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit sad in the middle but crack nonetheless

  
Steve waddled to the refrigerator "I want her out !" He shouted

Everyone sighed, she was a month overdue now. Tony was so worried that he was ready to experiment her out but. Overprotective, mother hen AKA Bucky Barnes neck choked him, slammed him against the door and said "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."   
Tony never even uttered the word ‘experiment’ ever since

"It's alright, she'll come out" Nat tried to soothe the soldier down, keyword: tried

"You are not the one who's a pregnant super soldier!" He snapped   
If looks could kill ? Natasha Romanoff would be six feet under

She backed off as bucky stepped in, he rubbed his hand on the other's arm "it's alright" "you're ok" "we love you" "she'll be out" he muttered as the pregnant soldier leaned on his chest and breathed out "I am horny, give me Tony" he whined

Tony dropped his ice cream as he got pulled away by he blonde to their bedroom.

—-x—-

"T-Tony, I-I think no I believe m-my way-er broke" Steve said as he dropped his fork down on the table

After going at each other like a couple of rabbits, Tony decided to cheer the blonde up so, he brought him on a date in some world famous restaurant .

"N-now ?" He asked stunned

Steve nodded shakily as he felt the water make its way down his thigh  
"Do something !" He bellowed at his husband

"Yea?-yeah !" Tony said coming out of his daze

He called Bucky to meet him at the hospital as he helped Steve to their car, Happy was cursed a thousand times in a ride as he made his way to shield's hospital.... he'll take his revenge by taking more babysitting duty, he'll love the girl with his heart just like the couple's older adopted kid, Peter.

Another contraction hit as Steve was wheel chaired to the hospital   
"How apart are the contractions ?" Tony's ex and Steve's doctor, Stephen strange asked.

Strange is a neurosurgeon but when he heard of captain's pregnancy he studied day and night, just for the moment to be able to help in the birth process.

"1 hour 30 mins" Tony said looking at his watch  
They helped lay Steve down as the younger whimpered cowardly

"Tony if anything happens, save her"

"I cann— "

"Please"

"Steve, I love you" Tony said as Tears pricked his eyes

"I love you too" Steve smiled sadly, holding Tony's hands. The pregnancy was neither planned nor normal the chances of either the moth— err father dying or the child were high

Tony kissed Steve when strange came in "Tony ! Get your ass on the chair, will ya ?" He said smiling at Steve   
He checked Steve's dilation "8 cm" he announced "hold on a little more" he encouraged the soldier

"I am trying to" he snapped, his eyes widened comically as he realised his rudeness   
"I didn't mea-" "It's ok Steve, just hold on" strange was scared would be the understatement of the year, he was the one who'll lead the process and he didn't wanted to let his niece die but he didn't wanted the American eagle dead either.  
—-x—-

"Ahhhhh !!" Steve's shout echoed   
"He is 10 cm dilated" Dr.Palmer announced "operation theatre now !"

—-x—-

Tony paced outside the operation theatre as Natasha sat on the hospital's sofa, expression: stoic, Bucky was muttering ways to kill stark in Russian as he watched the other pace around. The rest of the team was sprawled around in the waiting room and the corridor as they wished for their friends' health and good.

Strange came out and got crowded by the avengers " Steve's fine, knocked out but fine, Morgan is..." he bit his lip "in the incubator, she might be there for a while"

Tony's heart broke _his daughter can die_ the walls started closing in as he found his chest heavy, tears rolled down his cheek as he struggled to think, speak or even breathe. A slap on his face brought him out of his daze.

"Your husband needs you" Bucky stressed "be there for him right now, okay ?" Tony nodded in response as he followed strange.

Steve was unconscious on the bed yet beautiful, the light was falling on his face perfectly as his eyes scrunched up from brightness, he blinked twice and tried sitting up, Tony held him down.

"Easy big guy, you just gave birth" he said with a fake grin

"Wh-Where's She ?" He hiccuped

"Do you want water ?" Steve nodded  
Tony handed him a glass

"She-She is in the incubator"

"B-but wasn't she born a month later ? She should be fully developed !?" Tears threatened to spill

"She wasn't" Tony said Wetly before hugging Steve and letting the soldier cry on his shoulder

—-x—-

It was the third week, the kid was doing good, so Steve was discharged along with the kid  
It would be the first time they see her.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants" Fury sighed looking at the Now family  
Steve who with his hearing skills heard this and snapped " I am glad he couldn't keep it in his pants !"

Blame the post-pregnancy hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any inaccurate details and the rushed ending but I didn’t wanted to stretch the sadness so I just got over with it.


End file.
